For example, a ribbed turtle-neck portion of tubular shape having a given diameter and a given length and a body portion of tubular shape are joined each other by a linking or sewing means, e.g. a sewing machine, for producing a tubular knit wear (or whole garment) such as a pullover, sweater, or the like.